


痛经男孩

by SalineTrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chinese used, M/M, some kind of junkie AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalineTrash/pseuds/SalineTrash
Summary: 戒断反应。





	痛经男孩

Rey走进房间，端着一杯热水。她问：“你好点没有？”

 

你好点没有，这句话大概是世界上最烂的客套话。你好点没有，我好极了，不用谢。你好点没有，我很不好，你滚吧。你好点没有，操你妈的，别假惺惺了。你听见了吗。操你妈。操你妈。操你妈。

 

F**k！

 

Kylo背对着她，一言不发。他一点不想透露自己的心理活动。他不知道Rey的关怀里有多少真心实意的成分，但她是个好女孩，无条件地收留了Kylo Ren这样一个废物。这样的女孩儿不该承受一个混球莫名其妙的怒火。何况Rey也没有妈妈。

 

一阵叮铃哐啷的声音，可能是Rey碰到了床头柜，她总是这么粗放，膝盖磕在柜子角上也不介意。Kylo不知道她长裤下的腿上有没有青紫。他今天才意识到这件事，但他没有力气，也懒得问。玻璃敲击桌面的声音，拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒远去的声音。Rey走了，Kylo还蜷缩在床上，像只脱水的巨型虾米。他试图思考这份在胸腔与腹腔之间发酵的疼痛到底是缘何而来。胃酸泄漏？肠子打结？或者他那并不存在的子宫疯狂出血痉挛？哈哈，哈哈哈，操你妈。操你妈的。死基佬，真恶心。

 

自十三岁起每个月Kylo都要遭受这样的疼痛，鬼知道这是不是什么雨天离家出走的报应。十六年以来他没回过家，这痛感也没有断过。操你妈的“痛经”。每当他痛起来，他就满脑子只剩污言秽语和无意义的谩骂。他一痛他就失去一切行动与思考的能力，他一痛他就逼着自己想Hux，Armitage Hux.

 

操你妈的医生。操你妈的爱尔兰人。操你妈的红头发绿眼睛。操你妈。

 

吱呀一声，有什么人又推开门走进来。Kylo翻过来，把缠在自己腰上的法兰绒黑毯拉到胸口，他以为这会好点，但这只是让他更难受了。重量隔着皮肤与脂肪从四面八方挤过来。他的肋骨可能被下压刺进了肺叶、胃袋还有心脏，大股大股温热的血液在他身体里流淌。Kylo Ren，一个平摊在微波炉里的血袋子，心脏颤巍巍地挂在肋骨尖尖上。你好点没有，来人问。我好得很，操，Kylo流血的肥大心脏在虚无中回答。

 

是Poe，Poe Dameron，英俊、风趣，一个好心人。他拿着一只洗好的苹果和一把水果刀走进Kylo借住的客室。Kylo躺在床上睥睨他，裸露在外面的小腿张开伸直，每一根脚趾都像死人那样僵硬又苍白地指着天花板。“你好点了吗？”Poe又问了一遍。Kylo从喉咙里发出狗喘气时呼哧呼哧的声音。他不知道Poe只听见几声气若游丝的呼吸。来探病的男人拉开床边的小凳子坐下，他要为黑头发的病人削一只青红相间的苹果。

 

随他的便吧。Kylo没力气理他。苹果暗沉的红色半边让他想起Hux的红发，另外半边不健康的青色又像Hux虹膜的颜色。那柄在光线暗淡的房间里泛着幽幽冷光的小刀在苹果的表面磨来擦去，青色的红色的果皮打着圈掉下来落进黑色的碗里。他剥开它。Armitage Hux剥开Kylo Ren. 那个雨夜里无处可去的男孩的衣服也是这样掉在地板上。Kylo暴露在空气里的皮肤起了一层几不可见的鸡皮疙瘩。注射器推进又推出。奶油在打抖。一坨洒了芝麻的白奶油在发抖。

 

“你想读点什么吗？”Poe问，专心致志地削着苹果。我不想，干，完全不想。Kylo想这么说，但他觉得Poe并不需要他的回答。这几天这个点，好心的男人都会在他的床畔为他削一只苹果，体贴地去核，把它切成整齐漂亮的八块。Kylo从没吃过，从来都是Rey叹着气端走那些氧化的苹果。他不过是睡了Kylo一晚，什么酒精与荷尔蒙的作用，在此之前他们不过是两不相识的两个Rey的朋友，何必如此？操他妈。他为他念诗，有时是济慈，有时是雪莱，有时是叶芝。

 

叶芝，“爱你脸上日渐凋谢的哀戚”，操，他没必要这样的。

 

躺在床上的人张嘴呼吸，像濒死的鱼也像难产的雌性哺乳动物。冷汗从Kylo每一个张开的毛孔渗出来打湿床单。每当他痛得死去活来的时候Kylo就觉得他是应该去看看医生的。但他没有钱也没有身份证，他只能去找Hux，Armitage Hux，Doctor Hux. 他不想找他，但他不得不找他。操。Hux在Kylo十三岁离家出走那个大雨滂沱的夜里捡到他，那时爱尔兰医生就预言过Kylo会常常要来找他。操。他是对的，Hux总是对的。

 

他们的关系很简单。Hux抽走Kylo的骨髓，给Kylo钱，再用杜冷丁把Kylo手里的钱拿回来。不知道消没消过毒的针头扎进未成年人腰胯位置的软肉里，“髂前上棘”，Hux说，那个位置叫髂前上棘。谁管他？反正那很疼，就和Kylo每个月必定遭受的一样疼。但针头完全埋进他身体里时Kylo也完全勃起了。红头发的医生用裹着橡胶手套的拇指蹭他的马眼，未发育完全的阴茎在地下诊所简陋的手术室里抽搐不停，透明的飘着沫的粘液在橡胶表面反光，十三岁男孩脸颊上眼下的位置，Kylo看不清他的脸，只看见一双玻璃弹子一样的绿眼睛。

 

“操。真是个婊子。”医生说。

 

操。他真是个婊子。

 

Kylo在被他蹭得一塌糊涂的床单上皱着脸喘气，好像有二十根骨髓穿刺针在被骨架撑起的空荡荡腔内翻搅脏器。每当他疼起来Hux就填满他的脑袋。骨髓、杜冷丁、性。Hux操他，在抽完骨髓加压固定好胶布之后操他。这几乎是某种嘉奖，带着痛的意味与强烈的鼓励性质。Kylo想过要逃离。他确实逃了，他从Luke、Leia还有Han身边逃离，他那时以为一切会越来越好。他从没对过。然后他遇见Hux，一只从阴暗天空伸下来的、骨节分明的手。操。操。操。他逃不掉，无论如何都逃不出Hux那只干净、冰凉、漂亮的手，十三岁的Kylo Ren早就溺死在那双玻璃珠子一样无机质的灰绿色眼睛里。

 

Poe开始读诗。叶芝，真的是叶芝。操。他念：“我就要起身走了，到茵尼斯弗利岛，造座小茅屋在那里……那儿安宁会降临我，安宁慢慢儿滴下来，从晨的面纱滴落到蛐蛐歇唱的地方……”声音又轻又缓。

 

安宁，世上哪有什么安宁？恶心、酸胀、疼痛包裹Kylo，把他额前的鬈曲的发丝打湿得汗涔涔。他想吐，想拉屎，还想原地去世。他想从床上跳起来对Poe大吼大叫；他想冲出Rey的房子；他想立刻去到Hux的诊疗室，在眯起眼睛的医生面前打着抖解开他的裤子。“给我一针吧，”黑发男人，或者男孩，哭着，“再给我一针吧。”一针是骨髓穿刺，一针是注射杜冷丁。他哭得眼泪鼻涕满脸都是，他看不清Hux的表情。

 

脏兮兮的汗水不仅打湿了他的刘海也打湿了他的眼睛。“……你哭了？”Poe惊奇地问。Kylo背过身没理他。汗从他每一个大张的毛孔里挤出来，也从他腰间胯间流出来。他的下半身一片黏腻。他在剧烈的痛感中兴奋得心尖打颤，以为自己身下满是黏糊糊的血迹。他又看见那双如影随形的眼睛，通透的灰绿色里不留任何倒影。该死的，该死，操，操。

 

然后Kylo合上眼，就像回到十三岁那样，回到每一片滴滴答答的漆黑。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
